Puncherbot
Puncherbot is the Codon Stream 's DNA sample of a Strogosapien from the planet Angeloy. Appearance Puncherbot first appears to be a metallic robotic figure. He has black, white/silver, gold, and orange features on him. He has black, silver, and gold stripes all over his body and a bigger metallic torso with long arms and short feet. His head is trapezoid/rectangular shaped and he has a small metallic bump on his forehead where the trix symbol is held. He has a punch of bolts and black lines in his center too. He accidentally was made to portray a different version of the alien Clockwork which is totally 100% wrong for him. In Gamaverse, Puncherbot will look a whole lot different. He will be taller and skinnier (except at the waist where is wider then ever) as well and mainly has all silver/white all over except for gold hands, shoulders, knees, and feet. He is muscular now and doesn't have a Clockwork-type head now. He has many metallic robotic pieces on his torso and arms but not very much on his legs. His body shape is a bit skinnier and more curved and he has two diamond-shaped eyes and bigger hands. He wears the trix symbol on a belt on his belt line and small orange pants as well and still has the stub on his head. 13/15-year-old Mig remains the same as 16-year-old Mig's Puncherbot. He has no pants, no belt line, and wears the trix on his stub still. Puncherbot will have most of his GV design in the reboot, but will have seperations of colors like M10, same amount of muscle and skinniness as M10, and will have the trix on the stub on his forehead once more. Powers & Abilities See infobox. Weaknesses Puncherbot has a weakness to electricity or hot water, due to him being robotic. Also, if intense weight or strength is acted upon his, he can shorten out and possibly break. Mig 10 In ''The Start of Something New Pt.2'', Puncherbot was introduced and was used to to stop the giant robots that Deristroll had sent and made. In The Not-So-Perfect Duo, Gim used him and faught Mig. In The Problem Factor Scam, Puncherbot was used to break into a warehouse. In Encounters: Mig and Clepron, Puncherbot was used to break through a large rock wall. In ''Mig 10 and Ben 10 Unite'', Puncherbot was used to help Ben as Rath fight Vilgax. In Deristroll Warning, Puncherbot was used to beat up Deristroll. In ''A Dangerous Waterway'', Puncherbot was used to defeat Crocohazard for the first time but miss judged him. In Hiding in the Shadows, Puncherbot was used to try and take down Zs'Skayr but failed. In ''Double Matched'', Puncherbot was used to take down his evil clone, Leugim. In'' The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1,'' Puncherbot was used to fight the disguised FKC leader but failed. In Mig 10 and Ben 10 Reunite, Puncherbot was briefly used to punch Vilgax but got thrown out of the building. In Charming to See You, Hex controlled Mig to turn into Puncherbot and attack Clepron. In Richard 10/Mig 10: The Battle Continues, Puncherbot was used to fight off Deristroll while Rich got Matt. In A Perplexing Evening, Puncherbot was used to fight the 'figure' but soon got easily defeated and shortened out. In Mig 10: The Time Has Come, Puncherbot attacked Eon's servants. Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig In ''Breached Would Be A Relevant Term'', Puncherbot re-appeared and was used to bash open a door. In Let Me Get This Straight, Puncherbot was mistakenly used to destroy the bomb on Maltha's van. in It's All About Yalo, Puncherbot stopped Skredall and Lumpha. In Hunting the Hunter, Puncherbot practiced with Maltha. In Ascending Troubles, Puncherbot attacked Romatron. In Foe Hammered, Puncherbot was used to battle Deristroll but badly failed. In A Natural Selection, Part 2, Puncherbot battled Romatron. In It Happened Secretly, Puncherbot battled Deristroll but failed. In Bullhorns Unleashed, Puncherbot battled Hi'Corapa. 13-year-old Mig In Something to Jump Start the Day, Puncherbot beat the Prokor Beast. In Lonesome Ranger, Puncherbot battled Jackel. TLOM In'' Beginnings: Part I, Puncherbot first debuted and was used to fight off an ambush of KCs. In ''Abandon, Puncherbot briefly attacked Dan during training. In'' Underground,'' Puncherbot helped save citizens from the crack but ended up falling in with Dan and Clepron. In'' Controlled, Puncherbot was accidentally selected and used to stop Testa but failed. In X, Puncherbot is used to battle The Terror but utterly fails. He is then used again to try to get through the forcefield, but fails too. In ''The Newbie, Puncherbot battled RYN's robots. In Imprisonment, Puncherbot broke through a door. In '' Secrets, Puncherbot faught Enoch, the knights, and the ninja and then saved Clepron. In Creator, Puncherbot faught against Gim. Tekk used Puncherbot to fight Gim. In ''The Ultimate Alliance, Puncherbot appeared three times and faught Sif once and Deristroll twice. In For S.T.A.Rters, Puncherbot attacked Sinister but failed. Appearences Mig 10 *''The Start of Something New Pt.2'' (first appearance) *''The Not-So-Perfect Duo'' (used by Gim) *''The Problem Factor Scam'' (brief) *''Encounters: Mig and Clepron '' *''Mig 10 and Ben 10 Unite '' *''Deristroll Warning '' *''A Dangerous Waterway '' *''Hiding in the Shadows '' *''Double Matched (goes super) '' *''The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1 '' *''Mig 10 and Ben 10 Reunite (brief) *Charming to See You '' *''Richard 10/Mig 10: The Battle Continues '' *''A Perplexing Evening (brief) *Mig 10: The Time Has Come '' Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig *''Breached Would Be A Relevant Term '' (first re-appearance, brief) *''Let Me Get This Straight'' (accidental; selected alien was Upgrade) *''It's All About Yalo '' *''Hunting the Hunter '' *''Ascending Troubles'' *''Foe Hammered'' *''A Natural Selection, Part 2 '' *''It Happened Secretly'' *''Bullhorns Unleashed '' 13-year-old Mig *''Something to Jump Start the Day'' *''Lonesome Ranger '' The Legend of Mig *101 ''- Beginnings: Part I'' (first appearance) *103 -'' Abandon'' (brief) *104 -'' Underground'' *106 -'' Controlled (accidental, intended was Warpspeed) *108 -'' X (x2; 2nd time, cameo) *109 -'' The Newbie'' *111 -'' Imprisonment'' *112'' - Secrets (x2) *113 -'' Creator ''(by Mig and Tekk) *115 - ''The Ultimate Alliance (x3) *203 - For S.T.A.Rters *204 - ''Opposites ''(by Gim) Trivia *He is Mig's first strength alien. *He had a major pic error that made him look exactly like Clockwork. *He is confirmed to be in Gamaverse with a 9/10 change. Category:Aliens Category:Metal Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Male Aliens Category:Migster7 Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens